Lucius Darrow
Lucius Darrow is the son of Mars (Roman form of Ares), the god of war, and Jane Darrow, a former US Army Helicopter Pilot. He is currently one of the FBI's Most Wanted for suspicion of terrorism during an annual San Francisco Marathon. He is also the creator of the Annual Demigod Games in Camp Half-blood. As Chief Executive of Templeton Corporate, he owns the business. Personal History Origin After a couple of months of living in Germany, Jane and Lucius moved to Langley, Virginia, and eventually to his mother's hometown, Columbia, South Carolina. In his early childhood, his mother was contacted by Lupa, the she-wolf responsible for recruiting Roman demigods and leading them to Camp Jupiter. Refusing his son's destiny, Jane decided she would raise him as a normal human being. In order to do this, she sent Lucius to public school. Childhood It was in Columbia, South Carolina, that he met his future soul mate, Carolina Westfield. While their mothers became close friends, the two children attended Columbia Central Middle School together. They kept the trend going by going to Fort Jackson Military Academy for Troubled Youth. Sharing the disorders of ADHD and dyslexia, as wells as absent fathers, the two became very close friends. Flight A week before his twelfth birthday, a Cyclops set fire to his school, forcing Lucius to flee. In terror, Lucius ran away from home. He also started suffering from nightmares that depicted violent and bloody battles and wars. Suffering from insomnia and post-traumatic stress, Lucius slowly worked his way to the West Coast, unaware that he was being followed by the Cyclops that terrorized his school. In Denver, he was attacked by some kind of mountain lion, giving him the claw mark scars on the left side of his face and adding to his fear and terror. Over the course of six years, Lucius had aged from a lost and terrified boy to a rugged and street-savvy young man, now 17. He had been staying San Francisco for a couple of months after his recent birthday, believing that he was in the right place. It was only until seeing an image of his father, Mars, that his past catch up to him. During one a showing of the movie, Clash of the Titans, Lucius noticed a figure practically mauling other movie-goers. The figure turned out to be a Cyclops, one that was determined to destroy him. The monster put him on a chase through San Francisco, all the way to the Golden Gate Bridge, where it was revealed that the Cyclops was the same one that had chased him out of his school. It had also relentlessly pursued him across the nation. The Cyclops had also said the names of two very powerful half-bloods - Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace. In a near-death struggle, Lucius manages to defeat the Cyclops, but is sent over the bridge. With two persons of interest, Lucius was ready to begin his new life, as a demigod. In Search of Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace Heading back to the same library where he had a vision of Mars, Lucius looked up one of the myths of the two demigods' namesakes, but stumbled upon John Griffith Chaney's (a.k.a Jack London) personal journal. In it was information about Lupa and Lodon's personal home, the Wolf House. He decided he would keep the journal for further reference. Without much of lead, Lucius stole a train ticket to Chicago, homebound. Arriving in Chicago, Lucius was immediately thrown to the world of monsters, having his other train ticket stolen by a venti, or wind spirit. It was the same train station that he met Mr. Templeton, owner of Templeton Corporate and associate to Dare Enterprises. The millionaire, in kindness and generosity, payed for Lucius' ticket home to Columbia, South Carolina, which was also the same place he was headed. The Monster Within During the plane flight, two different events occurred, both of which reflected Lucius' grip on reality. What Lucius Experienced During the plane flight, Lucius and Mr. Templeton had a talk about what they were doing. While he didn't give away the fact that he was a demigod to the man, Lucius told Templeton that he had been homeless for six years. After the plane had landed, Templeton treated him to lunch at a nearby diner in Columbia. He then went off to find his mother. What Actually Happened During the plane flight, a sentient being dwelling within Lucius had unleashed itself, forcing him to kill Mr. Templeton and crashing the plane, along with all of its passengers. Surviving the wreckage and not himself, Lucius cooled off and found his way home. He would never remember the experience. Homecoming Lucius found his old home and broke in, not aware of how much it had changed. At gunpoint, he met his step-father, Peter Johnson, a former government agent, and his daughter, Charlie Johnson. While it did set some division between him and his mother, Lucius requested her blessings for his search. She complied and offered him the garage, where he found a weathered black Harley Davidson, with flame designs on it. Giving aid to his step-son, Johnson gathered the little information available on Lucius' two person of interest. On the walls of the garage was an array of weapons, crafted of Imperial Gold. Lucius armed himself with a Bowie Knife of that metal and rode off North, in search of Perseus Jackson. Encounter in Manhattan Referring to the information gathered from his step-father, Lucius journeyed from his original home to Manhattan, Perseus' home at the time. He reasoned that if he could contact Mrs. Blofis, Jackson's mother, then he could develop a new lead on the son. Things would would turn in a whole different direction. Upon breaking into Mrs. Blofis' home, Lucius encounters another demigod by the name of Nicholas Lobo, a son of Hades, and Alex Courtenay, later revealing to be a demigod, as well. Feeling double-teamed, Lucius took on both, only to have another adversary rise against him, Diablo, Nick's hellhound. Once Nick revealed that he knew of Jason Grace, Lucius decided to go with him, leaving Alex to think it was all an illusion. Needing backup, Nick called in McKenna Grant, a daughter of Athena, to guide Lucius to camp via pegasus, while the son of Mars took his motorcycle. Altercations at Camp Benjamin's Dilemma The Runaways The First Annual Demigod Games Loss in New Orleans Trivia's Prophecy Jacob "Dutch" Epperson Crossroads of America Revelations from the Underworld The Disaster at Prom Plotting in Cabin 11 The Hammer is Struck and the Music is Played ''Interitus'' Unleashed Readiness Exam I Legion of the Lost Clancy Ward Carolina Westfield Darrien Peake Running with the Wolves Personality Appearance Magical Items Abilties Relationships Love Interests Carolina Westfield Family Jane Darrow Peter Johnson Charlotte "Charlie" Johnson Gods Mars (Ares) Trivia (Hecate) Friends Jacob "Dutch" Epperson Ryan Osborne Nicholas "Nick" Lobo Nicole Foster Alex Courtenay Jason Grace Clancy Ward Darrien Peake Trivia References Category:People Category:Demigods Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:Residents of Cabin 11 Category:Children of Ares/Mars Category:(Male) People